leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Irelia/Příběh
Příběh Aktuální= „Ten meč tančil, jako by maloval krví na neviditelné plátno.“ Při svých snahách o dosažení osvícení vyvinuli Ioňané některá z nejúžasnějších a nejnebezpečnějších bojových umění na celé Runeterře. Nejpozoruhodnější způsob boje s mečem však nečekaně vznikl v reakci na zásahy zvenčí. Mistr Lito byl proslulý šermíř, jehož učení si získala nesmírnou oblibu mezi vládnoucí třídou téměř všech městských států. Podstata jeho umění byla přísně střeženým tajemstvím, povídalo se však, že v jeho rukou meče doslova ožívaly. Jednoho dne ale nečekaně onemocněl jakousi podivnou chorobou, nad níž i ti nejzkušenější lékaři Runeterry jen bezradně krčili rameny. Když zemřel, zanechal po sobě syna Zelose, dceru Irelii a jednu zcela unikátní zbraň. Zelos se stal seržantem v ionské armádě a těsně před vpádem noxijských vojsk do Ionie odjel do Demacie s prosbou o pomoc. Po dobu Zelosovy nepřítomnosti připadla starost o rodný dům Irelii. Když do města vtrhli noxijští, byla v něm úplně sama. Ioňané bojovali statečně, přesto však jejich krev skrápěla zdi a vsakovala se do země pod nohama cizích útočníků. Ioňané se již chystali na Velkém náměstí kapitulovat, když tu najednou přispěchala Irelia, pozvedla nad hlavu otcův obrovský meč a vyzvala své spoluobčany, ať vytrvají, dokud se její bratr nevrátí. To jim vlilo novou sílu do žil. Strhl se zběsilý boj, při kterém Irelii zasáhla noxijská nekromantská kletba. Život z ní zvolna vyprchával a Soraka, dítě hvězd, se naposledy pokusila ukotvit její slábnoucí duši. Irelia se však nehodlala vzdát tak snadno. I přesto, že byla na pokraji smrti, náhle povstala - a společně s ní se do vzduchu vznesl i meč jejího otce. Pustila se opět do zuřivého boje a zřejmě ji ani nijak nepřekvapilo, že její zbraň tak nečekaně ožila. Meč kolem ní tancoval a bez sebemenší námahy pobíjel Noxiany, kteří tomu divadlu s hrůzou v očích přihlíželi. Útočníky se nakonec podařilo přemoci a přinutit k ústupu. Za chrabrost projevenou pro obraně své domoviny pak byla Irelia jmenována kapitánkou ionské gardy. |-| Starý= Ioniánští vyvinuli jedno z nejlepších smrtících bojových umění v celé Runeteře – jediný objev během jejich cesty za osvícením. Nejpozoruhodnější styl bojového umění s nožem, který kdy byl vyvinut, byl vlastně vedlejším produktem mezinárodní intervence. Mistr Lito byl šermíř vyhledávaný všemi bojovníky světa. Jeho umění bylo vysoce střeženým tajemstvím a říkávalo se, že meče v jeho rukou dýchaly vlastním životem. Nečekaně však zemřel na neznámou nemoc, kterou nedokázali vyléčit ani nejvzdělanější lékaři Runetery. Když zemřel, nechal tu po sobě Zelose a Irelii, svého syna a dceru, a také opravdu unikátní zbraň. Zelos se stal Seržantem Ioniánské armády a odešel, aby vyhledal podporu v Demacii ihned po invazi Noxusu. Irelia statečně bránila jejich domov, dokud se Zelos nevrátil. Ioniánští bojovali statečně, ale jejich krev brzy pokrývala zemi, na které stáli vojska nepřátel. Při velkém boji o Placidium se Ioniánští připravovali na kapitulaci, ale nakonec je mladá Irelia, držící obří čepel svého otce, inspirovala k tomu, aby udrželi své pozice, dokud se její bratr nevrátí. V chaosu této bitvy byla Irelia prokleta temnou Noxiánskou nekromancií. A zatímco její život pomalu unikal z jejího těla, Soraka, hvězdné dítě se naposledy pokusila o to zadržet Ireliinu duši. Neochotná vzdát se svého domova se Irelia na prahu smrti vzchopila a meč jejího otce se vznášel vedle ní. Irélia se vrhla zpět do přední linie, následována hrůzu nahánějící smrtící čepelí. Zbraň kolem ní zlehka tančila a zabíjela všechny Noxiánské, kteří nedokázali nic, než jen v hrůze přihlížet. Zničení nepřátelé byli zatlačeni pryč z Placidia. Irelia byla povýšena na Kapitánku Stráží Ionie a když se přesunula na Fields of Justice, znovu prokázala, že si tuto pozici zaslouží. de:Irelia/Background en:Irelia/Background es:Irelia/Historia fr:Irelia/Historique pl:Irelia/historia ru:Irelia/Background sk:Irelia/Background Kategorie:Příběh